


见君行坐处

by LGZ



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 群奸/抹布/药物/假孕/精神控制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGZ/pseuds/LGZ
Summary: 如果剑英会后，杀无生被黑暗完全吞噬了。





	见君行坐处

**Author's Note:**

> 主路人/杀无生，有微量凛←杀（回忆），药物、虐身、假孕、精神控制提及。很雷，特别雷，请慎入，以及肉不香。

见君行坐处

男人掐住了杀无生的腰，精瘦苍白的肌肉被巨大的力道掐出了青紫的指痕。他摔在地上，却还挣扎着想起身，但是他的气力已经在比武台上散去了，现在只不过是一只羸弱的猫。  
挣扎间他的裤子被人脱了下来，露出一双白生生的腿，白且青，像是冷色调的玉，被地上的碎石和沙砾摩擦着，石头嵌进肉里，两个膝盖都破了皮，如同玉石里揉进的红色杂质。杀手的腿修长且匀称，遮掩在仅存了些破布的衣袍之下，如同欲拒还迎的邀请。

传说当中来自深海的鲛人被人类世界的渔夫打捞上岸，他们在破烂摇晃的甲板之上，对着天空之中冷清清的月色，唱出婉转且致命的歌谣。渔夫为了不让他们再次回归海底，用钩子吊起鲛人鲜血淋漓的鱼尾。  
而他在挣扎当中，被其中一个男人轻轻巧巧地压住了他伤重的脚踝，如同被人剐去鱼鳞的鲛人。迫于疼痛，他的口中含糊不清地呜咽了一声。  
因为虚弱，这一声呜咽凄惨且勾人。  
像是鲛人，对着洒落的月光，唱出再不能归家的哀思。

他的脊背下意识地弓起，两片薄削的肩胛骨撑开他的皮肉在地上起伏，仿佛挣扎扑扇的蝶翼。忽然他的喘息像是被人噤了声——不知面目的男人衔住了他的后颈肉，像是标记领土一样，不轻不重地咬了下去，尖牙刺破皮肤，渗出血腥的味道，混着他身上的汗水和男人的涎水。  
“滚！”他凶狠且含混地威胁，被人拔除利爪的猛兽在男人的掌下俯首称臣。  
杀无生的眼梢因为巨大的屈辱和疼痛，熬出了一抹凶狠的红，却因为氤氲的生理泪水揉碎成了一线压不住的媚色，像是姑娘家涂抹在两腮边上的胭脂，又像是水天交接处那一尾潋滟如血的残红。  
簪发的鸟羽不知道被谁给摘去了，他的一头紫发垂掩下来，被人拉扯着，迫他仰头。他被粗暴地掰过下巴，被迫与身后的不知道谁交换了一个湿漉漉的带着铁锈味道的吻。  
痛觉的持续造成了他感官的麻木，但是在异物入侵口腔时，他还是下意识地想要闭紧牙关。对方的舌头及时地退了出来，用手拍了拍他的脸。  
“真不乖。”  
“咔擦”一声响，他才后知后觉自己的下巴被人卸掉了。  
“这下看你还怎么咬。”那个人啄了啄他的唇角，笑意冰凉且得意。  
趁他愣神的时候，又有人凑上前去，吻掉了他被逼出来的生理泪水，像是饕餮一般，想要将他眼角的残红全都吞掉。

正餐还未上场。早就冻得冰冷的双腿间感到一阵更加深重的凉意。  
突然意识到什么的时候，他拼命地挣扎起来，像是案板上垂死的鱼。  
鲛人疯狂地摆动尾巴，却得不到渔人的一丝怜悯。  
杀手的后穴紧致且温暖，不同于他这个人的清冷，大概是因为在发热的关系，里面甚至算得上热情。异物突入的不适让杀无生紧紧皱起了眉头，一直浑浑噩噩的模样终于有了些改观。  
“这样才好，我不喜欢奸尸。”陌生的男声在他耳边轻吹了一口气，咬住他菲薄的耳垂，像是老鼠在静悄悄地磨着牙齿。  
在他说话的时候，杀手越动越厉害，逼得其他人又七手八脚，花了好大力气才将他摁住。即使失了力气，又散了真气，江湖排名第一的杀手依旧不敢让人掉以轻心。  
又是“嘶啦”一声，他的衣袍被人扯下来一块，混着泥土和血渍。在他拼命挣扎的时候，那只自他出生以后便佩戴的面饰从脸上跌落下来，转瞬便被其他人挤落到了外围，又被混乱之中踩了好几脚，碎成了七八片。  
他的双眼被人用布蒙上了。视觉剥夺，一片黑漆漆的世界，什么也看不到，就像是他过去所处的世界一样，从来都是漆黑一片，没有光，没有声，更没有其他人。  
“嘿，你看他这个样子……”  
“可别说了，这副样子未免太勾人，如果放窑子里去，也能卖个好价钱。”  
“啰嗦这些干什么，动手上啊。上了江湖第一的杀手，想想都刺激。”  
说话间又是窸窸窣窣的声响，有人掐他的腰，有人掰他的臀，还有人拼命地想要把手指插进他的软穴之中。  
他在一片漆黑里挣了几下，布条被他的泪水和汗液染湿了，更加紧地贴合了他的眼睛。  
杀无生茫茫然地，在黑暗里，只能感觉到无数双手在他的身上摩挲、抚摸或者是狠狠地拧掐。  
他紧张地绷紧了身子，裸露出的大片白花花的胸肌，其上的乳头不显眼地凸出来，同他的脸一样缺少基本的血色。有人轻轻咬住了他的乳头，温暖的口腔包裹了小巧的乳核，就像是哺乳动物的幼兽一样，用尖尖的牙齿试着戳弄这一处，吮吸着、汲取着。  
在一片漆黑的世界里，除开视觉以外，其余所有的感官敏锐度都被放大了无数倍，他只能调动所有的意志，强迫自己不至于发出太难听的声响。  
有人在套弄他的阴茎和阴囊，也有人在亵玩他合不拢的口腔，还有人掏出早就蓄势待发的阴茎，急不可耐地向着他的后穴进发。  
在那一刻，他的脖子终于是向后仰起，伸长的脖颈和向后凸出的肩胛骨仿佛是濒死的蝴蝶。他挣扎了几下，被挣得松脱的黑色绸布落了半截，漏出了他半截眼尾的红，媚色像是压弯了枝头的红杏，男人却只是剧烈地喘息着，就连呻吟也不发出一声。  
“妈的，真没劲，活像是在奸尸。”  
“他怎么都不叫的，莫不是哑巴了。”  
“操，你把他下巴卸了，能出声才怪了！”  
有人打了他一巴掌，他没有力气，头被打得偏到了一边，那个人却还是骂骂咧咧地重新把他的下巴接了回去。有人用手指在他的后穴处深深浅浅地出入，那些人的手法毫无规律，时快时慢、时轻时重，原本就不适用于接纳的甬道干涸得如同枯井，他只感到不适和疼痛，痛得他全身发抖。不知道是谁把他抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他不断发抖的脊背，像是在安抚着受惊的猫儿，一边舔着他触觉敏感的耳垂又噬咬着他的后颈肉，留下一片红痕。  
杀无生觉得自己就像是浪里的孤舟，独自在黑暗里飘飘荡荡，什么也看不到，听不到，他在黑暗之中茫茫然地伸手，又有人将他的手制住，指尖传来濡湿的感觉，是有人在舔弄亵玩着他的手指。平日里平稳有力的一双手，指尖青葱如白玉，干干净净不沾血腥，却能够用剑气划开人的动脉，剑尖上最后一点血，就被他漫不经心地擦去。  
这样的一双手，如今却是颤抖的，被陌生的手牵引着，指向陌生男人身下不知名的巨物。耳边传来男人难耐的喘息声，低沉沙哑，作为杀手来说最宝贵的手指，如今却被迫做着勾栏当中最下贱的妓女做的工作。  
杀无生的指腹处有厚茧，拨弄过男人的阴囊，又打圈描摹过男人的龟头和冠状沟。

男人们的狎玩还在继续，耳垂、唇瓣、乳头、被掐得青紫的腰肢……不知道是谁捡回了他的那双剑，尝试着捅向他身后的甬道。  
“给他开开荤。”  
昔日握在手中杀人斩鬼的利刃，如今却成为了伤害主人的凶器。曾经他用手指描摹过无数次的剑上纹路，此刻却捅进了他身体最脆弱也是最羞耻的部位。  
“唔……”他的力气几乎耗尽了，也只能象征性地挣扎一下，然后感觉到一阵刺痛和暖意——大概是流血了，但马上又有人就着血的润滑大开大合地捅了进去。  
“爽翻了！”被润滑过后的内壁温暖潮湿，身后的那个人满足地喟叹了一声，抱着他的腰沉了下去。  
“你可真是个尤物。”又有人想来摸他的脸，被他躲了过去。  
“都现在了，还害羞什么。”那个人的阴茎还停留在他的身体里，时而清浅、时而厚重地戳着他敏感的肠壁。

杀无生没法从这种事情上得到快感，给予他的只有疼痛。血流下来，浇湿了他的后穴和大腿，不知道男人们在他的身体里埋了多久，又射了几次。  
时间久远到就连疼痛都变得麻木，后穴当中的酸胀逐渐成为羞耻的快感，一点一点、一滴一滴，像是蚂蚁在啃咬骨头，不动声色地蚕食他濒于崩溃的理智。像是浪潮，一浪叠一浪，越来越高，越来越高，而他在最高的浪头顶上，目眩神迷、摇摇欲坠。  
“哟，你自己玩儿得还挺爽。”又换了一个男人，他听到他阴沉沉的笑的时候才意识到自己居然在不自觉地晃动腰部，就好像不知羞的妓女勾引狎客一般。  
“我会……”他尝试着起身，却不知道这个动作更加深了男人与他身体的结合。  
男人一松手，他以更深更沉的方式与男人结合。  
“杀……你……唔——”  
杀无生的喉咙里发出一声闷哼。

“看来是我们还教训你不够。”  
大概是至今仍旧嚣张不减的话激怒了男人们，刚刚还消减下去的力道又加重了起来。  
模模糊糊中听到有人声传过来。  
“这个是好东西……”  
“我还舍不得。”  
“保管他连自己叫什么都不认识……”  
直觉中的危险让他想逃，但是却被人狠狠地掐着腰，不让他动弹。有人抓着他的头发，迫他仰头。有人哺了一口不知道什么东西过来，凉冰冰的，他胡乱地挣扎着，液体顺着他的嘴角流下，咬破了不知道是谁的嘴皮，那个人“嘶”了一声，紧紧地捏着他的下巴强迫他将药咽了进去。

杀无生低低地喘息着，像是一只惊弓之鸟，他的视线里一片漆黑，却逐渐地感觉到了从小腹处升上来的暖意。这股暖意熨帖而温柔，像是冬日里暖炉上温着的一壶酒，那个人守在炉前，院子里前夜落了新雪，杀手用扫帚扫出一片空地，回头望时，那个人坐在堂前，亲手递上青瓷盅中盛着的清亮酒液。  
“你尝一尝，暖暖身子。”  
他饮下甘醴，如同饮下鸩酒。偏偏他却尚不自知，只觉得温暖舒适，像是阳光都融合在了那个人悠远沉静的的笑容里。  
而这份暖意，在他的腹中渐渐地累积、叠加，如同往日里温柔缱绻的爱意，日积月累，便成为了无药可救的穿肠剧毒。

太热了，太热了，从身后最羞耻的地方升起来的快感，难以言说，需要谁来填满，不管谁都好，一点一点地攀爬上了他的脊椎骨，刚刚才消减下去的欲望，颤巍巍地，他前面的铃口不知不觉出了水，被人不轻不重地掐了一把。  
身边有男人打了个唿哨，该痛的，他却觉得更精神、更羞耻了。  
羞耻转换成了快感，杀无生的口中发出呻吟。  
像是猫，哑且低，尾音带着钩子，挠在人的心尖尖上。  
他的全身热得像火，又冷得像冰。他从来没有经历过这样又刺激又羞耻的事情。  
太过了，太过了。他的手想胡乱抓住什么，却被人制住了手。他的身子往后靠，摩挲着，下巴蹭着人的胸膛，紫发扫过他裸露的肩头，都像是有人在狎弄着他触觉敏感的肌肤。  
他整个人像是泡在一坛酒里，又像是踩在棉花上，舒服得就连脚指头都绷直了，却还不满足。  
情欲如焚，业火烧身。

男人们在他的耳边调笑，他胡乱地蹭着，被人勾住下巴，又被人玩弄着发梢，他的肚子里的精水填满了又流出来，沾湿了白色浊液的指头伸进他的口腔强迫他舔舐干净，有人拉过他的头强迫他做深喉。  
他呛得眉梢眼角都发红，快要窒息的时候，突然天光大亮——蒙眼的黑布被扯掉，男人的舌头伸出来舔掉了他眼角的泪水。  
“你真美……哈哈哈哈！”  
“怎么样，爽不爽！”  
那些调笑的声音像是隔着一层雾，雾蒙蒙地让他看不清。泪眼朦胧的视野里，他只看到了那个人。  
阳光洒落下来，冰晶泛出细小的光芒。那个人的银发上像是有荧光洒落，衬得他一身白色大氅更加出尘，如同雪地里独放的一树梨花。友人在落下新雪的清晨，早早就备下了一壶温酒，独自一人坐在冬日的廊前，遥遥向他举杯致意。

他是利剑，是冰雪，是风刀霜刃，是佛祖座下最冥顽不灵的一颗顽石。  
他不识人心，不懂人情，不尝背叛，也从未体会过孤独的磨人。  
他从不知晓，也更未体会。  
他理所当然地向着自以为的救赎伸出手去。  
那个人高坐在九天之外的净莲之上。  
佛不渡我。

而爱恨当是什么。  
爱恨是——

 

见君行坐处，一似火烧身。

他拼劲全力伸出去的手落空了，杀手向着黑暗陷落下去。  
而原本该救赎他的那个人，在黑暗中沉静微笑。  
似火烧身。

像是谁将星星摘走了，他眼睛中的光亮熄灭了。一片黑暗里，有谁在向着他索吻，有谁在诱使他做下了再一次的深喉，也有谁在大力开拓着他的后穴，那里松软湿润得如同新翻的泥土，怀中的杀手乖顺得如同最驯服的奴仆。  
男人们用精液灌满了他的肚腹，让他在无数次高潮当中沦陷又释放。就像是最称心如意的木偶和容器，承接下他们所赐予的一切。

 

“如果是生了崽儿，看你还想不想杀人。”  
“替我们生娃，给娃儿喂奶，用铁链子锁住，看你还能逃到哪里去。”  
他的耳边不断地响起这样的声音，他的肚子里鼓鼓胀胀，剧烈的咽反射让他生理性地不断干呕，他的视线发黑，眩晕恶心得想吐，男人们便拍着他的背，调笑他是不是怀上了孩子。  
“谁能够想得到那么凶狠的杀无生居然现在变成了这个样子啊！”  
“你真的要给我们生娃吗！”  
“到底是哪家的孩子啊，你自己都不知道吧！”  
“还说什么自己叫‘鸣凤决杀’，什么凤凰啊，拔毛的凤凰不如鸡吧。”  
“以后只用嘴也能满足吧。你那双手除了杀人还拿来干嘛呢。”

那些声音嗡嗡闹闹地入了他的耳朵。在重复得可怕的快感里，在无穷无尽的情欲摧残下，那些人嬉笑着将他的手也折了，杀人的手，无力地耷向了一边，再不能伸出手去触摸天空，而被箭镞伤过的断肢被一寸一寸地碾碎了，可怕的是，原本砭骨的疼痛，在快感面前也迟钝减弱了。  
杀无生只记得无穷无尽的快感，他不知道自己到底有没有哭，有没有呻吟，甚至有没有像是女人一样放声尖叫。  
他只记得男人们在嬉笑，笑得越来越大声，而他整个人就像是泡在了男人的精液里一样，他的唇边也是白色的污渍，有些干结了，将他的头发纠缠在一起，还有他的衣物，被磨损得看不清颜色的长袍下摆，黑色的血和白色的精液，肮脏的泥土，被充填得微微隆起的小腹。他的喉咙干涸且恶心，他的腹中泛上阵阵的酸水，胃部的饱腹感想是真的用那个东西填满了，有什么陌生的事物，在他身体深处孕育。  
他像是女人一样孕吐、妊娠，却不知晓孩子的父亲是这群人当中的哪个人。  
那个人折了凤凰的翅膀，剐了鲛人的尾鳞，把杀手的骨头寸寸打断，而他——杀无生，是一个怪物。  
一个从小就被鬼鸟邪鸟诅咒的不祥之人，克死了自己的生母，让一群陌生人互相残杀，他的父亲怕他惧他，恨不得他死。他的出生就伴随死亡，就连自己的师父也被他一剑亡命。就像是那个人说的一样，他是从修罗地狱当中爬出的恶鬼。  
自然，恶鬼所诞下的孩子，也只会是恶鬼。

“不——”  
“不要——”  
他的耳边传来婴儿的啼哭声，时远时近、时轻时重，像是索命的厉鬼，又像是纯真的天使。一团肉滚落在他的脚边，它的毛发和肢体都不完整，却在地上嚅动着向他靠近，它抓住了杀无生的衣摆，它的手上鲜血淋漓。  
那是才生下来的杀无生，小小的怪物，才一落地就让整个家族都腥风血雨。婴孩的口中咿咿呀呀，仔细地听了才察觉到它在叫着“妈妈”。  
妈妈。  
妈妈。  
恶毒又温柔。  
残忍又天真。  
杀无生退了几步，在情欲里挣了几丝清明，然而他的脸上却满是泪水，红色的眼瞳因为恐惧而放大。  
“不要来找我。”  
“不要来找我。”  
“你走。”  
“你走。”  
“不是我。”

此童将化为杀者无生的恶鬼罗刹。

不知道是谁的诅咒，伴着婴孩腕间的银铃声响起，阵阵的啼哭和邪鸟的鸣叫。  
他的身后是万丈深渊，而他的脚下是尚在襁褓却满身鲜血的自己。

“不是我。”  
“不是我”  
但是已经没有人再听他说话了，就像是从前他说的话一样，从来没有人愿意听，即使有人听了，也从来也都不信。不管是杀无生也好，鸣凤决杀一样，所有的虚名和道义，所有的欺骗、践踏和人心，所有他曾经希冀过的光明和正道，他所品尝过的失望和绝望。  
那些痛苦和欢笑、温暖与寒冷、陪伴和温情，他这一生懵懵懂懂、跌跌撞撞，犹是不知人心，便被摔得头破血流、鲜血淋漓。

鲛人被带上海岸，再也回不了海底；凤凰被扯掉翅膀，再也无法翱翔九天；而修罗恶鬼，自地底爬出，又再次从人间坠落。  
如是等辈，当堕无间地狱。千万亿劫，以此连绵，求出无期。


End file.
